Clair-obscur
by Tch0upi
Summary: "C'était si romantique... Ce mélange d'incertitude et de ténèbres. Je m'imaginai son regard teinté de folles lueurs rougeoyantes et sentis l'inspiration venir faire vibrer mes doigts." Naruto, peintre solitaire, collectionneur de relations compliquées, n'aurait jamais cru tomber passionnément amoureux d'un vampire... Naru/Sasu. UA.


Auteure : Tch0upi

Titre : Clair-obscur

Disclamer :Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : T.

Couples : Naru/Sasu.

Note : Pour un concours!

* * *

**Clair-obscur**

Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais sans doute vite fait demi-tour. Mais j'imagine que je suis un peu sado-maso. J'aime les relations compliquées, cela a toujours été le cas. Je suis un homme plutôt calme d'apparence, mais j'aime les sensations fortes. Cela dit, après les nombreuses femmes de caractères que j'ai aimées et fréquentées, après les nombreux revers et peines d'amour, après les nombreux coups tordus que la vie m'a faits, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un vampire serait le suivant sur ma liste de conquêtes...

* * *

« Places-toi sur le côté. Oui, comme ça. Magnifique. Tu es d'une telle beauté... »

Sasuke étira ses lèvres fines et légèrement roses à l'entente de ces mots. Ses yeux, deux billes noires luisantes de malice et de fierté, se posèrent sur l'homme debout à quelques pas de lui.

« Ne me regarde pas, lui intima-t-il alors. Détourne le regard. Tu dois dégager de l'indifférence. Faire comme si le temps ne te touche pas, comme si tu vivras éternellement, comme si tu n'en as rien à faire que je sois en train de te peindre. Comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre. »

« Désolé, souffla l'adolescent, puis il tourna le menton. »

L'homme coula quelques regards vers lui. Il pouvait imaginer plus qu'il ne voyait les yeux bleus intenses de l'homme sur son corps, presque dénudé totalement. Sasuke rougissait. Son cœur battait la chamade. La douceur du canapé sous sa peau ainsi que la fraîcheur de la brise qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce le faisaient se sentir si bien qu'il en soupira d'aise. Il se sentait aimé. Désiré. Regardé.

De toute sa vie, il avait toujours aimé qu'on le regarde. Issu d'une famille de petite noblesse, il n'en était pas moins plus beau et plus parfait encore que les aristocrates haut placés. Il était magnifique et il le savait. Une peau, d'abord, claire et lisse, d'apparence fragile et sans défaut. Des cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau, qui rendaient son physique un brin plus sombre et mystérieux, lui donnant un charme particulier. Des yeux également noirs, du même noir profond. Et finalement un corps fin et gracieux, ni trop petit, ni trop grand.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Sasuke était frais comme une fleure à peine sortie du sol au printemps. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler alors qu'il essayait de garder sa position. Le peintre finit par tiquer tandis que le jeune homme échappait un petit rire bien malgré lui.

« Impossible d'être sérieux, deux petites minutes ? »

Sasuke se mit à rigoler franchement, abandonnant la pose, aux paroles de l'homme. Celui-ci mit son pinceau sur sa table et s'approcha du canapé. L'adolescent le regarda finalement, des étoiles pétillant dans ses jeunes yeux.

Il s'appuya aux accoudoirs et se pencha en avant, son nez venant frôler celui de Sasuke, leurs yeux plongeant dans ceux de l'autre. Deux grands yeux bleus, aux nuances de l'océan qu'il avait rarement vu, mais dont il avait gardé d'uniques souvenirs. Ses mèches blondes passant devant, Sasuke était fou de cette couleur. Il était fou des couleurs qui émanaient du peintre. L'homme était lumineux, clair comme le jour. Il avait une peau bronzée, des yeux bleus et des cheveux de blé. Il était comme le soleil et Sasuke adorait le soleil. Il adorait l'extérieur et la chaleur d'un jour d'été.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, hm ? »

Sasuke caressa la joue rugueuse du plus âgé.

« Ce que tu voudras. »

Le murmure sembla résonner en écho dans le petit atelier.

« Hmm... c'est tentant..., susurra l'homme en venant nicher son visage dans le cou du plus jeune. »

Ce dernier se laissa couler dans les caresses, acceptant sur le canapé le corps lourd qui s'allongea doucement sur le sien.

Les sensations qui se bousculèrent en lui le firent presque perdre pied. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien que dans ses bras. Ses bras forts et sécurisants. Protecteurs. Le peintre ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il l'aimait. Il était fou de lui. De tout ce qu'il était. Fou de ses couleurs et de ses peintures. Fou de sa manière de le peindre, de le rendre désirable, de le rendre vivant partout où il le peignait. Partout où il posait ses mains, cet homme le faisait se sentir si vivant...

_Mais si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais sans doute vite fait demi-tour..._

* * *

« Raaah ! Non, non, non et non ! »

Je bousculai brusquement mon chevalet qui s'étala misérablement par terre. La toile était déchirée, poignardé par mes bons soins. C'était nul, complètement nul.

Du bruit dans la salle de bains me fit tourner la tête. La poignée de la porte branla avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Une femme en sous-vêtements, qui tenait des fringues dans ses mains me lança un regard noir.

« C'est pas fini tout ce vacarme ? »

« Pardon mais j'suis chez moi, quand même, bougonnai-je, déjà énervé par sa mauvaise humeur. »

« Monsieur n'est pas du matin, il faut qu'il fasse chier le peuple entier. »

« Non mais de quoi tu te mêles ? »

« Mon crâne va exploser ! Pas possible d'être moins bruyant, abruti d'blond ? »

« T'as qu'à t'en aller, toute façon je ne comptais pas t'héberger non plus. »

« Espèce de salaud ! »

Elle me foudroya du regard avant de filer vers ma chambre. Elle en ressortit plus tard, habillée, cigarette en mains et maquillée, plus ou moins grossièrement. Elle ne me salua pas et claqua la porte en sortant.

Et moi, j'avais baisé cette folle furieuse.

Un profond soupir m'échappa. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux en me promettant de ne plus sauter n'importe qui, puis j'entrepris de relever mon chevalet. Je posai la toile meurtrie sur le mur et en installai une autre. Je passai de longs moments, immobile à fixer le blanc, cherchant une inspiration venue du ciel mais rien ne me vint.

Comprenant que je n'obtiendrais pas grand-chose en restant planté là, je décidai de me lever. Je me dirigeai à ma chambre et j'enlevai les draps, les mettant à laver. Après, un petit déjeuner s'imposa, mon ventre protestant contre le manque de nourriture. Je pris ce qui me tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Réalisant qu'après avoir ingurgité ma dernière pomme et mes deux dernières tranches de pain, j'avais encore faim, je sortis de mon appartement après m'être habillé et je fonçai au resto le plus proche. Il me restait encore un peu d'argent de poche.

Lorsque j'entrai au petit bistro sur le coin de ma rue, un rouquin derrière le comptoir leva la main et sourit largement.

« Hé, si c'est pas mon pote Naruto ! »

Un maigre sourire me prit toutes mes forces. J'avançai et m'installai lourdement à une table pas trop loin de la porte.

En levant les yeux devant moi après m'être installé, j'aperçus un client à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était assis seul face à une fenêtre et fixait l'extérieur avec une telle rigidité que j'en frissonnai. Mes sourcils se froncèrent également à son allure. Je ne l'avais jamais croisé par ici. C'était un tout petit quartier et ce bistro, je le fréquentais depuis que j'avais terminé le lycée, tout comme je connaissais ses clients et les habitués de cet endroit. Ce garçon, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Il avait quelque chose de particulier, qui força mon attention sur lui. Le profil de son visage, bien qu'assez éloigné, ne m'était pas totalement inconnu.

Un corps se mit en travers de mon observation. Je relevai la tête et vis le sourire de mon ami.

« Alors mon vieux ? Comment était cette bombe que t'as ramené hier soir ? »

« Bonjour Sasori, fis-je en souriant. Je vais très bien et toi ? »

« Bah alors ? Elle était pas bonne ? C'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais, là ? »

« Tu travailles Sasori, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Tu m'apportes un sandwich ? »

« Ouais, bougonna-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule. »

Il se mit à la tâche et disparut en cuisine, me libérant la vue.

Le garçon avait disparu. Surpris, je regardai dehors, mais personne, et la porte du bistro ne vacillait pas. À nouveau, mes sourcils se froncèrent.

* * *

« Qui vas-tu baiser ce soir ? Un mec ? Une fille ? »

« Personne, Ino, soupirai-je. Ce soir j'ai sérieusement besoin de travailler et de rester sobre, surtout. Je vais pas finir ma vie à 100 ans si je continue à boire comme un trou sans rien foutre de mon temps. »

La blonde roula ses yeux bleus en entendant ma réponse. Elle mâchouillait de la gomme à la menthe tout en farfouillant dans mes étagères, où était rangée ma collection de musique.

« Tu veux faire quoi de toute façon ? »

« Peindre, répondis-je automatiquement. »

Je fixais la toile posée sur mon chevalet, immobile. Toujours en attente de l'inspiration divine.

Ino se retourna et me lança une expression dégoûtée.

« T'es encore dans ton délire de peinture ? Naruto, l'art d'aujourd'hui a évolué tu sais. Essaie la photographie. Il y a des tas de magnifiques spécimens à prendre en photos, des hommes, des femmes. Et c'est un art très répandu. Puis, on donne un cours en photographie à la FAC où je vais l'an prochain. Tu pourrais t'y inscrire ! »

Je secouai la tête vaguement.

« Non. Je veux peindre. Ni plus ni moins. »

Elle poussa un soupir et retourna à ses disques.

« Eh bien tu vas terminer tes jours dans ton petit appart' qui te sert d'atelier, mon pauvre Naruto. Au moins, tu attires quand même les femmes. Ça les excite peut-être, un beau peintre, sur le coup... On imagine que tu vas nous peindre toute nue. Mais, après, je te dis franchement, ça refroidit les ardeurs... C'est qu'un fantasme. Un peintre. Pff. T'as toujours plus de chances d'essayer une carrière musicale. »

Sur ses mots, elle balança un de mes CD à la poubelle et le bruit du métal de ma corbeille qui cogna contre le disque me réveilla de ma léthargie. Je regardai mon amie, un sourcil haussé.

« Ce groupe est périmé depuis l'an zéro, Naruto ! Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Il faut aussi que je t'apprenne ce qui est tendance en musique en ce moment ? Hé ! J'y pense ! Tu te rends compte que tu es le seul parmi mes amis que je n'ai pas baisé ? Wooow ! »

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Mon regard s'était arrêté sur une toile qui traînait derrière la poubelle. Une toile de mon peintre préféré, malheureusement presque inconnu. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'objet qui avait attiré mon attention. Je pris la toile dans mes mains sous le regard d'Ino.

C'était l'une de mes préférées, celle-là. Le fond était noir. Et le clair-obscur créé par le visage tout blanc du personnage, de profil, était absolument fascinant.

Alors, je compris où j'avais cru voir le visage du garçon dans le resto, tout à l'heure.

« ...remarque je n'ai jamais couché avec un peintre, radota Ino, qui s'était remise à son monologue. Ce serait une première. Dis, Naruto ? »

« Hn ? fis-je en me retournant vers elle. »

« Tu voudrais pas me peindre toute nue, un de ces jours ? »

* * *

Sasuke se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant. La lumière tamisée de la pièce le rendait nerveux. Il faisait sombre, mais les chandelles éclairaient suffisamment pour qu'il le voie très bien. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Mais il fit tout de même un pas, tenant contre lui fermement son kimono, en dessous duquel il ne portait rien.

Voyant la silhouette du peintre assise sur le fauteuil, à l'ombre, il crut entendre son cœur manquer un battement. Son visage rayonnait subtilement dans la lueur d'une bougie.

Il se racla la gorge.

Deux yeux bleus se levèrent.

« Ah, Sasuke, tu es là. »

Il força un sourire. L'homme se leva et fit de grands pas vers lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur son corps et ses lèvres sur son cou.

Jamais sur sa bouche.

« Tu respires la nervosité. Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, murmura amoureusement l'homme en lui défaisait le nœud de son kimono. »

Kimono qui tomba bientôt au sol, à ses chevilles nues.

« Eh bien... je suis prêt, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblotante malgré lui. »

« On va te détendre un peu avant, d'accord ? »

Sasuke sentit les baisers se multiplier sur sa gorge, sa joue, sa mâchoire, sa tempe. Il s'entendit accepter dans un murmure, tournant la tête pour laisser le champ libre à l'homme qui semblait vouloir le couvrir d'amour, et son regard tomba sur le grand lit et ses draps de couleur rouge. Un rouge sombre.

* * *

Un grand éclat de rire emplit le petit commerce.

« Elle a jeté la moitié de ta musique ? »

J'opinai d'un petit et très peu enthousiasme : « Ouep ! ».

Kiba continua de rigoler tout en posant sur l'étagère les pots de peintures de toutes les couleurs. Quant à moi, j'étais dans l'autre rangée, en train de placer pour ma part les emballages de pinceaux. De toutes les tailles.

« Elle est vraiment pas croyable cette fille. Pourquoi tu la vois encore, au fait ? Vous ne couchez pas ensemble, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« C'est mon amie, dis-je bêtement. »

« Ah... Ouais. »

Il retourna à son occupation et moi à la mienne. Au bout de deux heures, un client fit son apparition, alors que j'étais à la caisse et Kiba à son ordinateur portable, quelque part derrière moi, sur une table destinée aux employées pour leur temps libre. Ici, le temps libre pour les employés, il y en avait beaucoup.

Je soupirai en constatant que le client n'en était pas un. Sasori traversait la petite boutique pour venir à moi.

« C'est que ça sent le monde abandonné ici. »

« Salut Sasori. »

Kiba se leva, derrière moi, et bondit jusqu'à nous.

« Yo mec ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demandai-je. »

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer la soirée avec nous. On a l'intention d'aller dans une boîte et se détendre un peu. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Je sentis une pointe de déception à sa demande. Encore et toujours la même rengaine. Une nuit à danser dans une boîte, à boire et à faire connaissance avec de parfaits étrangers dans le seul but de garder active notre vie sexuelle. Je réprimai un frisson de dégoût.

« Non ça va. J'avais l'intention de passer à la bibliothèque. »

« La bibliothèque ? »

Sasori me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? »

« Ce qu'on fait dans une bibliothèque, Sasori, soufflai-je d'exaspération. Lire, faire des recherches. Dans mon cas, chercher l'inspiration... Ces trucs là. »

La clochette de l'entrée résonna, me signalant l'arrivée d'un client. Je me détournai de mon ami, espérant que ce ne soit pas l'un de mes autres amis écervelés qui ne pensaient qu'à se ruiner la santé.

« Excuse-moi. »

Je marchai vers l'allée où je voyais dépasser une tête brune. Je me mordillai la lèvre d'appréhension, en réalisant que c'était l'allée où j'avais placé mes propres toiles à vendre. Celles que j'avais peintes moi-même, celles que j'avais achetées, aussi.

En débouchant sur cette allée, je vis, en écarquillant les yeux, le garçon de l'autre jour. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres parfaites. Son teint de neige faisait ressortir ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et son corps gracieux semblait planer tandis qu'il marchait devant les peintures, son regard coulant sur les différentes images qui défilaient devant lui. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je peux vous aider... Monsieur ? »

Je ne savais pas si « Monsieur » était convenable. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, c'était certain.

Il se tourna vers moi, le même petit rictus rendant sa bouche plus qu'attirante. Cette espèce d'étincelle dans ses yeux... Je ne savais comment la décrire. Elle était à la fois repoussante et fascinante.

« Oui, répondit-il d'une voix indescriptible. Vous auriez des toiles du peintre Friedrich von Rosenberg (1), par hasard ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au nom. Si j'avais des toiles de mon peintre favori ? Quelle question débile. J'eus un blanc, un long moment. Les yeux perçants du jeune homme fixés sur moi me rendaient mal à l'aise. C'étaient des yeux noirs où luisait une lueur de rouge. Un rouge sombre, la couleur que le sang prendrait une fois dilué dans un liquide noir... Un rouge étouffant sous cette couche de ténèbres.

Je secouai la tête en réalisant que je le regardais fixement comme un imbécile.

« Euh... Non. Désolé. Je n'ai rien de lui. Il est plutôt rare. Mais si vous voulez, j'ai des toiles de Johann Heinrich Füssli (2), qui sont assez ressemblantes, qui sont sensiblement de la même époque et du même courant, du même style... »

« Non, ça ira, me dit-il doucement. J'irai voir ailleurs. »

« OK. »

Il passa devant moi, à la manière d'un vent frais, qui me fit frémir et sortit de la boutique comme il était entré, ne le laissant que la petite clochette résonner.

Je me retournai et ne le vis déjà plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? lança Kiba en s'approchant. »

« Kiba... dis-je à voix basse, fixant toujours la sortie. C'est vraiment étrange... »

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, embêté tandis que Sasori s'approchait à son tour. »

« Le gars... le jeune homme qui vient d'entrer. Il... Il ressemble... »

« Il ressemble ? À quoi ? À qui ? »

Je ne pouvais exprimer cela. Au lieu de quoi, plus tard, lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je me dirigeai comme un damné dans le coin du salon afin de tirer de derrière le canapé toutes mes toiles de Rosenberg. Je les collectionnais, et les gardais là, secrètement. C'était un peintre si peu connu, et pourtant qui me faisait vibrer à seulement regarder ses toiles romantiques, où les couleurs, si peu présentes, côtoyaient les ténèbres comme le Ying et le Yang, comme la lune et le soleil, comme le jour et la nuit.

Je sortis mon exemplaire favori et le regardai, troublé. Le tableau était noir. En son centre, était représentée une silhouette. Sa peau pâle tranchait avec la noirceur dans laquelle il était confiné. Il avait le visage tourné, de profil, et semblait être assis. Mais on ne voyait pas le canapé, on ne voyait que les ombres, seul il était éclairé par une lueur rougeoyante. Ses vêtements étaient d'ailleurs d'un rouge sombre. Un rouge qui rejoignait ses pupilles, étincelantes. On ne savait discerner si vraiment c'était un humain. Un homme ou une femme. On ne le savait pas. Le pourquoi cette toile me fascinait tant était cette ambigüité qu'elle dégageait. C'était le fait que je ne puisse pas l'analyser, y trouver un sens. Elle était comme le monde, en fait. On lui donnait un sens, mille et un sens, tout s'y collait ou tout ne s'y collait pas. On ne savait tout simplement pas.

Rosenberg était un génie, d'avoir peint cette toile. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus connu dans l'histoire de l'art ? Je ne le savais pas. Depuis les quelques années que je le connaissais, j'avais fait des recherches, qui s'étaient avérées très pauvres sur le sujet. Et aujourd'hui, son personnage semblait s'être pointé dans ma petite boutique d'art.

Il était identique. Le même profil que j'avais aperçu au restaurant de Sasori. Le même visage, le même regard... Quel hasard fou pour que je tombe sur un sosie du modèle de Rosenberg ? Il avait sans doute peint cette toile vers 1775, en plein époque du romantisme allemand, ou quelque part dans ces eaux là...

Je m'installai sur mon canapé et réfléchis longuement, la toile posée sur le mur devant mes yeux. Je pouvais presque imaginer le garçon de tout à l'heure se glisser facilement dans ce... cet espèce de kimono asiatique, raffiné, dans lequel son corps pâle luisait dans la nuit.

C'était si romantique... Ce mélange d'incertitude et de ténèbres. Je m'imaginai son regard teinté de folles lueurs rougeoyantes et sentis l'inspiration venir faire vibrer mes doigts.

Je bondis debout, m'installai derrière mon chevalet et laissai libre court à ma fantaisie toute fraîche sortie du XVIIIe siècle.

* * *

Le ciel si étoilé le calma. Sa colère s'effaça, son agacement fondit, sa frustration disparut. Là, le vent dans ses cheveux, il était juste abattu. Devoir accepter d'être traité parfois en roi, parfois en « honte », parfois en gamin, c'était étourdissant. N'y avait-il pas de juste milieu, quelque part ? Ne pouvait-il pas choisir pour sa propre vie ? N'y avait-il pas d'échappatoire ? Il aimerait tellement pouvoir simplement prendre une direction, n'importe laquelle, et partir loin, très loin, ne jamais revenir. Ou peut-être revenir un jour pour narguer ces incompétents, ces êtres ignobles pour qui l'argent était la seule chose précieuse en ce monde, la seule chose qui ait de l'importance, la seule chose pour laquelle ils avaient de l'appétit sans limite. Revenir les narguer et leur montrer qu'il avait une chose encore plus inestimable et sans prix : le bonheur.

C'était désolant. De vivre dans un tel monde…

Sasuke ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Tout ça l'opprimait tant que parfois cela lui créait des crises d'angoisses ou d'hyperventilation. Cette urgence de respirer, de vivre, d'être libre...

Tout en haletant, respirant par coups, il décida de lâcher la balustrade et se mettre à courir vers les jardins, s'éloigner vers les fleurs où l'air était plus pur.

Les pensées suicidaires qui s'ajoutaient… tout ça arrivait véritablement à le mettre dans un tel état... Le fait, entre autres, que personne ne semblait le comprendre, que personne n'était là pour le sauver avant qu'il ne sombre au fond du gouffre…emprisonné par cette noblesse… cette noblesse ténébreuse et surtout venimeuse.

Sasuke s'écroula entre une fontaine et un bosquet de roses. Relevant les genoux vers son torse, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras tremblants et laissa échapper un ou deux sanglots, plus de colère que de réelle tristesse. Sa tête tomba dans le creux de ses bras au bout d'un moment, et il ordonna à son esprit de couper court à toute idée noire. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il reste fort pour son frère. Et sa mère, aussi. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour qui la vie en valait encore la peine.

Oh, et son merveilleux peintre... Il n'imaginait pas vivre sans ses bras chauds et réconfortants. Il n'imaginait pas non plus le scandale si on l'apprenait au château...

« En voilà un état, Sasuke. Mais que t'arrive-t-il, mon amour ? »

Sasuke sursauta et releva vivement la tête au son du murmure, de cette voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Des traces de larmes sillonnaient son visage tourmenté. Ses yeux changèrent lentement d'expression. Étant teintés de fureur et de ressentiment, ils devinrent plus doux, et un voile de surprise et d'incompréhension passa sur ses traits fins.

Devant lui se tenait son peintre, mais il était différent.

Ce n'était plus les magnifiques billes azuréennes, qui lui rappelaient l'océan et la liberté, le ciel et la possibilité de s'envoler dans ses bras, mais deux iris gorgées de sang.

Un rouge flamboyant...

« C'est toi ? murmura-t-il, craintif. »

« Mais bien sûr que c'est moi. »

Il s'approcha, le releva de son séant et lui embrassa tendrement le cou. Sasuke vit le ciel une dernière fois avec ses yeux d'humains, cette nuit-là.

« Je vais t'offrir cette beauté éternelle qui est la tienne sur chacune de mes œuvres, Sasuke. Tu vas voir. Tu vivras aussi longtemps qu'elles. »

_Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais sans doute vite fait demi-tour._

* * *

Dans une pièce d'un appartement moderne, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et au teint halé venait de basculer son chevalet. Encore une fois.

Définitivement, il abaissa son pinceau et abandonna. Impossible. L'inspiration allait et venait comme une ombre. Il ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi ressenti que Rosenberg et son étrange personnage à la lisière de la fascination et de l'humanité.

* * *

J'ai suivi les conseils d'Ino. C'est vrai que la peinture n'apporte rien, malgré l'amour inconditionné que j'éprouve pour cet art fin et merveilleux. Il se meurt. La photographie, c'est plus moderne, c'est plus demandé. Je me suis inscris pour l'an prochain et en attendant, j'ai fait quelques rénovations dans mon commerce. Les ventes n'augmentaient pas depuis des mois, j'allais bien finir à la rue si cela continuait.

Un mois s'est écoulé et désormais, il y a un rayon pour quelques œuvres photographiques et quelques appareils. Le père de Kiba a payé pour ce petit aménagement. Il est riche, pas comme moi, qui n'ai aucun parent. Kiba aussi fait de la peinture. Il peint des paysages, un peu à la façon de Monet. Mais il n'a aucun problème pour vivre étant donné son héritage familial. Moi, je suis à la limite de me faire jeter dehors de mon appartement. Le luxe et le confort, je n'ai jamais connu.

Mais voilà, les choses commencent à aller un peu mieux. Les gens semblent plus intéressés aux articles de photographie que nous avons mis en vente. Ino, ma chère meilleure amie passionnée de cet art, a proposé son aide au magasin et désormais, Kiba et moi supportons ses longues histoires d'amants ennuyantes.

La clochette retentit, me faisant relever la tête de mon inventaire. Un client, à cette heure du matin ?

Kiba se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage en marmottant : « J'y vais ».

Je me dévissai le cou afin de voir et aperçus le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ino remarqua mon expression changer et elle me bouscula l'épaule en se plantant à mes côtés.

« Il a l'air de te plaire. »

« De quoi tu parles ? soufflai-je. »

« Tu dois lui plaire aussi, pour qu'il revienne souvent te voir dans ce petit trou au fin fond de la ville. »

« Je crois qu'il s'intéresse à l'art, c'est tout. »

« Ça vous fait déjà un point en commun ! Va lui parler avant que Kiba ne l'effraie avec ses histoires de paysages ! C'est toujours plus intéressant quand il y a un personnage sur la toile ! Enfin, bref, tu comprends ! »

Elle me poussa dans le dos et je me vis obligé de contourner le comptoir pour ne pas qu'il s'enfonce dans mon ventre. Je la fusillai du regard tandis qu'elle me souriait avec malice.

Je traversai la boutique et posai une main sur l'épaule de Kiba.

« Je peux aider ? lançai-je. »

Le jeune homme me regarda et sourit.

« Oui, c'est lui que je voulais voir. »

« D'accord, alors... Tu t'occupes de lui, mec ? »

J'acquiesçai à la demande de Kiba qui retourna à l'arrière.

Je me retournai ensuite vers le garçon et sourit poliment.

« Donc ? Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ? »

Ino avait raison. Ce jeune homme me faisait un drôle d'effet. À part le fait qu'il était identique à une toile peinte trois siècles auparavant, et que j'adorais avec une obsession démesurée et déraisonnable, il avait un visage parfait, des traits aristocratiques qui démangeraient tous les peintres, moi le premier. Je ressentais l'envie de le dessiner, puis de lui mettre des couleurs, de le faire plonger dans une ambiance de mon choix, de le faire nager dans des émotions qui seraient les miennes. Je voulais le peindre. Le coucher sur une toile, le regarder des heures et sentir l'inspiration couler dans mes veines.

« Je me demandais si vous étiez peintre ? »

Quoi ?

Je fus un instant saisi. Avais-je imaginé cette phrase ou était-ce vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Pardonnez-moi ? lâchai-je, éberlué. »

« Je vous demandais si vous étiez peintre... Je suis modèle. Enfin, je l'ai déjà été. Et ça me manque un peu. »

À quel âge as-tu été modèle si ça te _manque_ ? Dix ans ? Je faillis poser cette question, mais je me retins. Il était si jeune. Peut-être quelques années à peine de moins que moi. J'atteignais bientôt 25 ans. Il en aurait, à mon avis, à peine 18, tout au plus.

« Je... Oui. C'est drôle que vous me demandiez ça. Je suis justement peintre. »

Je ne pus manquer la lueur de surprise qui s'étala dans ses yeux. Il parut soudainement plus si imperturbable.

« Que peignez-vous ? sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, grave mais jeune. »

« Euh... Surtout... surtout des personnages. »

« Voilà un autre heureux hasard... »

« Ce serait chouette que Naruto te peigne, non ? s'exclama alors Ino en arrivant à nos côtés. »

Le jeune homme la regarda, pas surpris le moins du monde de son arrivée, alors que moi je sursautai.

« Naruto est un super peintre. Bon, c'est un peu bidon et vieux comme le monde, la peinture... mais il est doué. Il a du talent, malgré tout. Et ces derniers temps, il manque d'inspiration. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui donner un p'tit coup de main. Oh, pardon, je t'ai tutoyé... »

Il secoua la tête comme pour dire que ça lui était égal. Après tout, pourquoi le vouvoyer ? Si ça se trouve, il était plus jeune que nous.

J'attendis avec une impatience étrange la réponse de mon vis-à-vis. Ino souriait tendrement, tandis que lui semblait en train de réfléchir, portant un œil intéressé dans ma direction de temps en temps.

« D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? Génial ! couina Ino dans un petit cri aigu. Tu vois, Naruto ! La voilà ton inspiration divine ! Allez donc apprendre à vous connaître ! Naruto, je veux que tu nous pondes les plus belles œuvres d'art de tous les temps ! »

Elle nous poussa à l'extérieur et je vis un Kiba hébété derrière elle qui demanda où nous allions. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me retournai, gêné, vers le garçon.

« Désolé... Elle est un peu... »

« Ça va. Elle est amusante, déclara-t-il. »

Je me passai une main sur la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« Bon. Hum. Tu veux passer chez moi ? Je pourrais te montrer ce que je fais. »

Il accepta et nous filâmes vers mon appartement, qui était situé à deux coins de rues de là.

* * *

« Voilà qui devrait te soulager. »

Sasuke ouvrit deux yeux vides d'un noir grisonnant sur une coupe remplie d'un liquide foncé. En l'approchant de son visage, il sentit sa merveilleuse odeur et faillit sauter dessus comme une bête sans retenue. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se tendit sur les draps de satin sous lui, ses doigts s'enserrant dans les plis.

Le peintre eut un sourire tendre, en posant sa main libre dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux du jeune garçon.

« Prends. Allez, vas-y, mon enfant. Sers-toi. N'aie pas peur. Tu as besoin de te nourrir. »

Sasuke regarda l'homme avec une soif irradiant de chaque pore de sa peau de neige, avant d'attraper maladroitement la coupe, éclaboussant de quelques gouttes le tapis blanc à ses pieds. Les petites taches de sang s'étendirent, mais aucun des deux vampires ne s'en soucièrent.

Le goût qui traversa sa bouche pour venir s'écouler dans sa gorge en feu fut... extasiant. Sasuke réprima un grognement animal, en voulant toujours plus. Ses yeux semblèrent s'allumer et prirent une teinte écarlate. Ils virèrent au rouge flamboyant et éblouissant tel un incendie. Tandis que le sang remplissait son intérieur, il sentit ses forces venir palpiter dans chacun de ses membres.

« Tu sens la vie couler en toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke laissa la coupe s'échouer sur le tapis, les dernières petites gouttes achevant de colorer le blanc immaculé, désormais sanguinolent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'as-tu fait de moi ? »

Même sa propre voix, il ne la reconnaissait pas...

« Je t'ai seulement rendu plus vrai, admit l'homme en prenant place à ses côtés. »

Sa main passa de ses cheveux à la joue sans défaut de Sasuke, sur sa nouvelle peau toute fraîche et froide. Il glissa deux doigts sur les lèvres sanglantes du jeune homme qui se les lécha afin de savourer les dernières gouttes de son repas.

Le peintre se pencha et embrassa sa bouche. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il ne se sentait pas lui-même ? Alors que d'étranges pulsions sévissaient en lui ?

Il gémit tout bas, reculant la tête.

« Arrête... »

Mais les dernières parcelles d'humanité en lui s'accrochaient aux sentiments qu'il avait pour cet homme, à l'attirance que son corps semblait se rappeler. Une émotion intense le vrilla lorsque le peintre l'allongea sur le lit de satin et se mit à le couvrir de baisers.

« Tu es l'art, Sasuke. Tu ne mourras jamais. Tu vivras à travers les époques. Tu ne mourras jamais, répétait-il. Jamais. Mes peintures, peut-être, seront détruites, perdues quelque part dans le monde au fil du temps. Elles pourriront sans doute, dans quelques centaines d'années, mais toi, oui toi, tu vivras. Jamais tu ne te faneras... Mon œuvre d'art... Tu es mon œuvre maîtresse. »

_Mon œuvre maîtresse..._

* * *

« Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, dis-je en le regardant faire quelques pas dans mon salon. »

Il s'arrêta devant une grande étagère, ses pas silencieux comme ceux d'un fantôme. Il se retourna et me regarda.

« Je m'appelle Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. »

Ses yeux noirs me reluquèrent et je me sentis rougir légèrement.

Physiquement, je n'étais pas un top modèle. J'avais une bonne taille, la moyenne pour mon âge, ni géant, ni nain. J'étais légèrement plus grand que lui, par contre. Et s'il était relativement frêle et mince, j'étais pour ma part finement musclé, assez robuste comparativement à lui, mais encore une fois en plein dans la moyenne. Assez ordinaire, je l'étais. Mes cheveux blonds semblaient délavés, mes yeux bleus un peu tristes, parfois. Ma peau halée par les heures que je passais au soleil l'été à peindre les femmes et parfois les hommes que je rencontrais et qui voulaient bien me servir de modèle.

Lui, en revanche, il était parfait. Outre sa plastique découpée avec précision telle une statue grecque, aujourd'hui, il portait un long manteau noir, un jean foncé et je voyais sous le manteau une chemise rouge. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui retombaient quelque peu devant le visage, mais il était mystérieux. Et c'était ce que j'adorais chez lui. Une espèce de tableau romantique vivant.

« Sasuke. »

« Hein ? »

« Sasuke. Je m'appelle Sasuke, moi. »

« Ah ! Bah, salut, Sasuke. Mets-toi à l'aise. »

Il hocha la tête et continua son exploration des lieux.

Je retirai mon veston en jean et le posai sur le dossier d'une chaise de la cuisine. Je revins avec deux bouteilles de Vodka. Tout ce que j'avais.

Un peu embarrassé, je les posai sur la table basse du salon. Je ne dis rien alors qu'il était planté, dos à moi, devant une toile que j'avais achetée à la sueur de ma peau quelques années auparavant et que je refusais de revendre aujourd'hui. Même si c'était une reproduction et qu'elle était légèrement plus petite que l'originale, cette toile valait cher.

Il s'agissait du _Voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages _(3), de Caspar David Friedrich. Le dénommé Sasuke demeura longuement là à le contempler. Si bien que je me sentis mal à l'aise. Cette toile, elle me représentait un peu. Elle était tout ce que j'étais. Un homme seul devant un monde d'incertitudes, de doutes, de peur. Un homme seul perdu dans la mer de l'inconnu.

Je me raclai la gorge.

« C'est toile est une merveille, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, fut le petit murmure que me rendit le jeune homme. »

« Tiens, si tu as soif. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes l'alcool, mais... c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Il se retourna, une lueur dans les yeux, qui se posèrent sur la table. Il regarda les bouteilles avec une expression perdue entre surprise et amusement.

« Euh... Non. Ça va. Je ne suis pas très assoiffé. »

« Très bien. Ne te gêne pas si tu as soif, ou faim. »

« Merci. Mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez la saveur que j'aime... »

Il changea de sujet aussitôt :

« Alors ? Quel genre d'art fais-tu, Naruto ? demanda-t-il. Tu permets que je te tutoie aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. Viens, regarde. »

Je l'emmenai dans ma petite pièce de dépôt. J'ouvris la porte et lui montrai d'abord les quelques toiles dont j'étais fier, que j'avais accrochés au mur. Quelques paysages, dans le style impressionniste, que j'avais peints à mes débuts.

Il regarda le tout avec un regard fasciné, impressionné. Je le laissai passer afin qu'il fasse quelques pas. Je restai au cadre de la porte, appuyé, un peu gêné.

« Je sais... que ce que je fais est vieux et dépassé, mais... »

« Non. Ton art est magnifique. »

« Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je. Allez, sois sincère. »

« L'art est mort. L'art est mort depuis longtemps. Mais le tiens est... rempli de couleur. De vie. De nouveauté. »

Je demeurai silencieux à ces compliments, touché. Sasuke fit le tour en s'attardant, visiblement intéressé. Lorsqu'il revint vers moi, son regard tomba sur une toile appuyée sur le mur, cachée derrière la porte entre ouverte. Curieux, il se pencha et poussa la porte. J'avançai afin qu'il ne me la ferme pas au nez.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en observant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, peinte sensuellement dans un décor sombre et tamisé. »

Je me mordis les lèvres.

« Une femme que j'ai aimée, chuchotai-je. »

Une femme qui n'était plus, aussi. Voilà pourquoi elle était cachée derrière la porte, comme enterrée.

Sasuke détailla la peinture de son regard d'analyste, tandis que je revivais une période difficile de ma vie, que j'espérais oublier.

La femme sur la toile était assise sur le bout d'un lit, les jambes écartées et habillée d'une lingerie fine. On ne voyait pas son visage, ses longs cheveux retombant alors qu'elle avait la tête baissée vers l'avant. Une légère lumière venait de la droite et éclairait sa peau opaline.

« Elle n'est donc plus de ce monde ? demanda innocemment Sasuke. »

« Exact, soufflai-je. »

Il ne répondit rien et se redressa, s'étant agenouillé pour observer l'œuvre.

Pour la première fois, lorsqu'il me regarda, je perçus un peu de tristesse au fond de ses yeux mystérieux. La mine abattue, il murmura :

« Désolé. »

« Nan, c'est bon. C'était une folle à lier... Elle a bien faillit m'emmener avec elle. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Elle se droguait, buvait, fumait. Elle était dépendante de toutes ces cochonneries et moi j'étais dépendant d'elle. Elle est morte écrasée à l'intérieur d'une voiture, un soir de décembre. J'étais dans l'accident moi aussi. C'est un miracle, apparemment, si je suis vivant aujourd'hui. »

Il tenta d'assimiler tout ce que je venais de dire, puis il acquiesça tout bas.

« Elle s'appelait Hinata. J'étais... complètement dingue d'elle. Mais ça me pourrissait la vie de l'aimer. Tu sais, je suis un peu idiot. Je n'ai fréquenté que des gens... de mauvaise influence, si on peut le dire comme ça. Des femmes folles, des gars drogués. Je n'ai jamais pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'un peu plus normal. C'est pas dans ma nature, faut croire. »

Je terminai ma tirade d'un petit sourire en coin.

Sasuke souriait également.

« Des gars ? »

« Euh... ouais. »

« Tu aimes donc... les femmes et les hommes ? »

« Ouais. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Ça va, je n'ai rien contre ça. J'ai moi-même connu un homme, il y a de ça bien longtemps. Je l'aimais. Mais faut croire que moi aussi je suis tombé sur quelqu'un de... pas très sain. »

_Il y a de ça bien longtemps ? _Je répétai les mots dans ma tête, mais n'y trouvai aucune explication. Soit ce garçon trouvait le temps vraiment long, soit il faisait plus jeune que son véritable âge. Mais je n'en dis rien.

« Quel genre de mec ? demandai-je, curieux. »

« Le genre qui te laisse vide... »

Je fronçai les sourcils, le regardant tandis qu'il continuait à tournoyer dans ma chambre, le regard se posant ici et là sur les différents tableaux de ma conception.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? m'enquis-je, la curiosité l'emportant sur la patience. »

« Il m'a pris quelque chose de précieux. Et il ne me l'a jamais redonné. »

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Il me regarda en souriant.

« C'est pas grave. C'est du passé, maintenant. »

Il passa devant moi et je le vis s'éloigner dans le couloir, le bruit de ses chaussures résonnant dans l'étroite allée.

« Tu viens ? Tu pourrais commencer à faire quelques esquisses de mon visage. »

* * *

Sasuke se contempla, grâce à la lumière d'une bougie qu'il tenait, sa réflexion dans le lac. Qui était-il ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Ses yeux rouges, ses dents acérés, sa peau plus claire que la neige. Ce monde qu'il croyait être le sien n'était plus du tout le même. Ce qu'il voyait n'avait plus le goût d'antan. Même son peintre... son peintre adoré... son peintre qu'il aimait tant n'était plus le même. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus d'autrefois avaient laissés leur place à des billes monstrueuses qui rappelaient le sang qu'il buvait à même la gorge des gens.

Le jeune homme se retourna et admira le château un long moment, étincelant à la lueur fantomatique de la lune bien haute dans le ciel. Une légère contraction de sa main et la bougie se brisa en deux, le morceau avec la flamme plongeant dans l'eau et s'éteignant. La faible lumière mourut.

Mais Sasuke ne connaissait plus l'obscurité avec ses nouveaux yeux.

* * *

« Alors ? Tu l'as baisé ou pas ? »

Je roulai des yeux aux paroles de mon amie, qui ne pensait véritablement qu'à ça.

« Certaines personnes aiment bien se connaître avant d'en arriver là... »

« Tu as bien couché avec des inconnus, Naruto, je te connais. »

« Oui, mais il est différent... et surtout plus jeune. Je ne sais presque rien sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il a dix-sept ans ? S'il est mineur ? »

Elle balaya mes doutes du revers de la main.

« Oublie ça. Ce gars ne peut pas être un gosse. Il est bien trop étrange pour ça. On dirait un sans abri qui rôde sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il est vraiment bizarre. »

« Ouais, un sans abri qui a beaucoup d'argent de poche. Tu sens le luxe qui émane de lui ? »

Je rigolai alors qu'elle me tirait la langue.

Nous étions assis au bistro de Sasori et discutions depuis un petit moment. J'attendais Sasuke, qui devait me rejoindre pour une nouvelle séance de « apprenons à nous connaître ». Je voulais le peindre, je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de peindre quelqu'un, mais j'avais aussi l'envie de le connaître. De découvrir qui il était sous cette apparence mystérieuse et surtout très étrange, pour utiliser les mots d'Ino – qui n'avait pas totalement tort.

Je fréquentais Sasuke Uchiwa depuis environ presque deux semaines. Il venait chez moi et j'essayais de l'imaginer dans plusieurs environnements différents, dans plusieurs styles. J'avais réalisé quelques croquis, qu'il m'avait avoué aimer.

Si je lui avais un peu parlé de moi, de ma vie, de mes amis, de mes occupations, lui n'avait pas dit un mot sur lui. Je ne connaissais que son nom. Un bien étrange phénomène, en somme.

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a sorti, hier ? dis-je après un petit silence. »

« Quoi ? s'intéressa Ino, avec un grand sourire. »

« Il m'a demandé de l'héberger. Il dit qu'il n'a aucun endroit où aller, que son appartement a été loué à quelqu'un d'autre et que, bref, il ne sait plus où aller. »

Les yeux bleus de mon amie s'écarquillèrent.

« Vraiment ? Mais ! Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Je lui ai dis oui, bien sûr. Il est tout jeune, je ne pouvais pas le laisser à la rue. Reste à savoir si cette histoire est vraie. Mais je n'ai pas su dire non. »

« Et si c'était un psychopathe ? Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques temps. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fréquentation louche que tu auras. »

« Ino... »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu te retrouves toujours avec des gens bizarres. Après l'autre folle qui a failli te tuer ! Tu fréquentais un mec schizophrène aussi, une fois. Au lycée, c'était pire. J'espère que... tu sais, ça se passera bien avec Sasuke. Il a l'air plus normal que tous les gars et toutes les filles avec qui tu es sorti. Et vous vous entendez bien, vous avez les mêmes intérêts. Peut-être pourrais-tu enfin avoir une relation plus sérieuse... »

Je la regardai, estomaqué, si longtemps qu'elle rebaissa la tête, embarrassée.

« Tu es mon ami Naruto, et même si je ne le dis pas souvent, je tiens à ton bonheur... et oui, je sais, il ne réside pas seulement dans le sexe et les coups d'un soir. »

À mon tour de baisser la tête, profondément ému.

« Ouais, mais... Je ne connais Sasuke que depuis peu de temps. Je ne sais même pas si je peux dire qu'on est amis, il est... distant. Mais... »

« Il te plaît ? devina mon amie. »

« Beaucoup... soupirai-je. »

Un mouvement à l'entrée du resto me fit tourner la tête. Ino m'imita et nous vîmes arriver un Sasuke habillé chic. Une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il semblait sortir d'une soirée mondaine. Je souris, les joues un peu roses de ma récente conversation, et de le voir apparaître après ma confession, séduisant à souhait.

Je me levai.

« Salut Sasuke. »

Il portait un sac – sûrement des vêtements.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? m'étonnai-je. »

« Oui. Je suis vraiment pauvre, je n'ai rien, pardon, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire adorable. »

Je levai un sourcil à ce mot : pauvre ? On le croirait homme d'affaire, habillé comme ça ! Mais je n'en fis pas toute une histoire, je rentrai dans son jeu. Peu importe quel était ce fameux jeu...

« Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, idiot, soupirai-je. Passe-moi ton sac, je vais le porter. »

« Bonjour Ino, lança Sasuke par-dessus mon épaule. »

Mon amie se leva à son tour et vint le saluer de plus près.

« Sois sage avec mon meilleur ami, sourit-elle et je roulai des yeux. »

« Bien sûr, dit-il de sa voix grave et mielleuse. »

Une fois chez moi, je posai son sac sur la table de la cuisine et lui indiquai que la seule chambre dotée d'un lit était la mienne. Il parut légèrement déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant, avant d'affirmer que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il allait prendre le canapé. Je voulus insister, mais il avait déjà changé de sujet.

« Vas-tu me dessiner aujourd'hui ? »

Je fus étonné par sa question, sortie de but en blanc, mais me rappelai bien vite qu'à part quelques croquis et esquisses, je n'avais pas encore véritablement dessiné Sasuke. Je contemplai un moment son petit visage parfait, ses traits respirant la noblesse française, la couleur de sa peau que l'on croirait aussi poudrée qu'eux. Il était magnifique. Le dessiner, le peindre, le faire vivre du bout de mon pinceau, du bout de mes doigts, j'en avais cruellement envie.

« D'accord. »

Il me sourit.

« Où je m'installe ? demanda-t-il, excité, avec un grand sourire. »

« Où tu veux. D'abord, je vais nous apporter à manger. Je crève de faim ! »

Je courus vers la cuisine et me retournai pour lui crier ce qu'il aimerait manger, mais je le vis tout juste derrière moi, nonchalamment appuyé sur le comptoir. Je sursautai durement, plaquant une main à ma poitrine.

« Quoi ? fit-il, surpris de ma réaction. »

« Rien. Putain, tu t'es téléporté ou quoi ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Rien, laisse. Tu as faim ? »

Je me détournai et ouvris le frigo sur quelques petits trucs, que j'avais réussi à acheter, grâce à mon boulot au magasin qui fonctionnait mieux depuis quelques semaines.

« Hum. Non. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« L'autre fois, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas sûr que j'aie la saveur que tu aimes. Essaie pour voir. »

Il me contempla un long moment, plus sérieux que jamais. Je soutins son regard, son esprit perdu je ne savais où, aussi longtemps qu'il me regarda. Puis, il parla enfin :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que. »

Il se renfrogna et je baissai les armes, même si j'étais extrêmement curieux de savoir quelle était cette fameuse saveur que je ne possédais visiblement pas.

Je me préparai une salade en lui redemandant s'il n'avait réellement pas envie de quelque chose. Il me répondit par la négative, d'un simple mouvement de la tête. Je n'entendis pas sa belle voix.

Nous retournâmes au salon par la suite, où était mon chevalet. Je pris quelques feuilles vierges et quelques crayons et me dirigeai vers le canapé, m'y installant confortablement, posant sur la table basse ma salade pour ne pas la renverser sur moi.

« Pourquoi ne pas mettre de la musique ? dit enfin la voix douce alors que Sasuke se plantait au milieu du salon. Ça pourrait t'inspirer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Je relevai la tête de mes feuilles et le regardai.

« Euh... Ouais, si tu veux. Choisis toi-même, j'ai des tas de musique, de tous les styles. »

Il se dirigea vers l'étagère, se plaçant là où Ino était lorsqu'elle avait jeté quelques uns de mes CD.

Je le regardai détailler mes albums, son petit index glissant sur les reliures en plastiques.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, tout ça... Je connais même pas, grommela-t-il. Ah, quelque chose d'intéressant. Voilà ! »

Il sortit un album, plus épais que les autres, que je reconnus comme étant mon édition de luxe de Mozart, contenant tout ses plus grands succès (que j'avais réussi à sauver des griffes sans pitié de ma chère meilleure amie), et se tourna pour me faire face. Mais son regard tomba sur quelque chose derrière la corbeille, qu'il put voir de là. Je suivis ses yeux et trouvai les toiles de Rosenberg. Il resta immobile, fixant la toile qui était devant les autres, ma préférée : celle où le personnage lui ressemblait cruellement. Celle que je plaçai toujours en évidence pour aucune réelle raison, juste parce que je la privilégiais par rapport aux autres.

Il déposa l'album de Mozart sur la table basse du salon et partit chercher la toile qu'il avait aperçue. Il la sortit de son trou et la souleva bien haut pour pouvoir mieux la contempler. J'observai, soucieux, l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage habituellement imperturbable. Une sorte de nostalgie s'empara de ses traits insouciants. Une douleur éclata dans ses yeux, je vis ses lèvres se pincer, sa mâchoire se crisper, tout son corps se tendre. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent. De colère ? De souffrance ?

Je voulus me lever, mais Sasuke bougea avant moi, retournant poser la toile où elle était. Il regarda brièvement les autres, puis revint, reprenant en main l'album de Mozart.

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais aucun Rosenberg. »

« Aucun à vendre, fut ma seule réponse. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé, l'esprit ailleurs, ses mains tenant sans s'en rendre compte l'album que je lui pris doucement pour aller le mettre dans mon ordinateur portable. Je lançai un regard au jeune homme avant de faire jouer le premier morceau. Voyant son air... quelque part entre peiné et préoccupé, je ne fis rien et revins m'assoir à ses côtés.

« Tu as l'air d'être sensible à l'œuvre de Rosenberg. »

« Si. Je le suis. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que le personnage te ressemble ? »

Je vis le coin de ses lèvres se relever. Il me regarda, ouvrant sur moi deux yeux reluisant soudainement de rouge.

« Non. »

« C'est pourquoi, alors ? »

« Je... »

Il se perdit dans mon regard. Longtemps. Si bien que je me perdis aussi dans le sien. Je me perdis peut-être dans la contemplation de son visage, aussi, puisque lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, je le compris parce que ses lèvres avaient bougés. Le son de sa voix me vint que tardivement, me faisant reprendre mes esprits.

« Tu ne me croirais sûrement pas, si je te disais la vérité. »

Il me fixait comme si j'étais le seul au monde à qui il pouvait confier ses secrets. Je détournai le regard et observai le bout de la toile de Rosenberg. Des questions affluèrent à mon esprit. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi devant le portrait d'un personnage peint des siècles auparavant ? Un personnage qui, cela dit, lui ressemblait... tellement que ça en faisait peur.

Je reposai mes yeux sur Sasuke et vis que lui n'avait pas cessé de me regarder. Légèrement déstabilisé, je me mordis la lèvre du bas.

« Dis toujours, on verra si je te crois. »

« D'accord. »

Il attendit quelques secondes, peut-être pour me préparer au choc de sa révélation. Je ne sais plus.

Mais je sais qu'il avait l'air terriblement sérieux lorsqu'il m'apprit que...

« Le personnage sur le tableau de Rosenberg, il me ressemble... parce que c'est moi. »

* * *

Les yeux posés sur le chapelet qui pendait, accroché au-dessus du miroir, Sasuke était immobile. Assis au milieu du lit de satin, entouré par des pétales de roses, il ne bougeait pas. Son regard était rouge, il venait de s'abreuver du sang de la bonne. Son cadavre gisait dans la chambre, à quelques pas du peintre, qui laissait aller son pinceau sur la toile, à la manière d'un archet. Debout, les yeux brillants, il semblait dans une transe, peignant avec une inspiration jamais aussi forte.

« Le temps te traverse, mais ne te brise jamais ! La vie, tu t'en nourris ! Une créature, une sculpture digne des Anciens. Sasuke, aaaah, Sasuke ! »

Détachant ses pupilles ensanglantés de la petite croix qui scintillait à la faible lueur des bougies, Sasuke regarda le peintre qui s'affairait à le représenter dans sa forme la plus démoniaque. La peau cadavérique, le regard blasé et fatigué, surtout énervé, l'adolescent n'était plus cette fleur fraîche qu'il avait été, des mois à peine plus tôt. Si la jeunesse éternelle il avait, son âme pure lui avait été dérobée.

L'homme semblait danser devant son chevalet, son pinceau trempant dans une couleur que Sasuke reconnaissait sans mal.

Il le peignait encore avec une touche de rouge.

Rouge...

Ce rouge qui le noyait.

Ce rouge qu'il buvait.

Ce rouge qui l'avait tué...

Étourdissant, sanguinolent, évanescent...

Sasuke reposa son regard, sans un mot, sur le chapelet et chuchota le saint-rosaire, liant ses paumes et ses doigts blancs.

* * *

J'étais englouti. Englouti comme jamais je ne l'avais été par une personne. Immergé par cet être de mystères et de beauté éternelle. Sasuke Uchiwa me fascinait, m'éblouissait, me faisait rêver la nuit.

Certes, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui que j'ignorais, et pire, que je savais qu'il fallait que j'ignore. Un truc pas net, un secret profondément enfoui au fond de lui. Mais je ne me lassais pas, je voulais continuer à m'enfoncer dans cette attirance puissante que j'avais de lui. Malgré ce secret terrible qu'il gardait. J'aimais l'ambiguïté qui émanait de tout son être, j'aimais le fait que je n'arrivais pas à le cerner.

Le danger semblait délicieux chez lui. Le danger que ce soit peut-être un psychopathe, comme Ino avait dit en blaguant. Le danger qu'il soit un fou qui veuille me faire du mal, le danger qu'il soit peut-être plus qu'humain. Je n'avais jamais été très terre à terre. J'étais un homme perdu dans l'illusion d'un monde pas si vrai, pas aussi lucide qu'on ne le croit. Les romantiques n'étaient pas morts. L'art non plus... Je le croyais passionnément.

Quand il m'avait sorti cette phrase, je n'avais pas su comment réagir. Cela m'avait semblé si sérieux d'un coup, et avec son regard sincère, troublé, que la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé, c'était...

« Oui, bien sûr que c'est toi, avais-je dit bêtement. Enfin, regarde. Vous êtes identiques. Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie tant, Sasuke ? »

Il m'avait regardé avec de grands yeux dans lesquels se remirent à scintiller des éclats rouges. Il avait presque l'air déçu. Jamais l'idée que c'était concrètement lui ne me passa par l'esprit.

« Naruto. »

Sa voix grave et sérieuse avait faillit me faire flancher. J'étais resté droit comme un piquet, immobile comme un con, à ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Laisse tomber. »

Il s'était levé et, après avoir démarré la musique de Mozart, il s'était planté dans la lumière, là où les rayons du soleil tapaient dans mon salon.

Dans le prélude sombre et doux du Requiem, Sasuke posa ses yeux sur moi. Je sus à cet instant que, peut-être, oui peut-être, Sasuke était réellement cette... sublime créature qui avait inspiré Rosenberg.

Je posai mon crayon sur le papier et le dessin se fit sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

* * *

« Celle-là est un peu plus sombre que les autres, un peu plus effrayante, mais je l'adore. »

Sasuke écouta mes paroles tout en fixant la toile que je venais de commenter. C'était une autre des œuvres de Rosenberg.

Elle était, en effet, plus sombre et plus inquiétante que le reste de ses tableaux. Le même personnage, que Sasuke croyait toujours être lui-même, était cette fois dans une chambre, assis au milieu d'un lit de satin, entouré de pétales de roses, plongé dans un voile noir d'ombre, et ici aussi le peintre avait créé un clair-obscur saisissant, avec sa peau de neige. Son regard tel celui d'un tigre, froid et effrayant, bestial. Mi-humain, mi-créature. Mi-réel, mi-irréel. C'était à en frissonner. Ses mains liées, ses doigts enroulés les uns sur les autres, ses lèvres entre ouvertes comme si elles murmuraient des prières. Celle-là aussi, je l'adorais, presque autant que ma préférée.

Sasuke se détourna de la toile après un petit moment à la regarder, puis vint me rejoindre à la cuisine où il se plaça face à moi, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Ce peintre semble te fasciner. »

Le murmure de Sasuke résonna dans la petite pièce, ses yeux se posant sur mes mains qui cuisinaient le repas. J'étais en train de couper des légumes tandis qu'il fixait le couteau avec lequel je tapais sur la surface du comptoir. Moi, je le regardais lui. Son visage sans défaut que j'aimais de plus en plus, plus les jours avançaient. Notre cohabitation se déroulait bien, malgré le fait qu'il ne mangeait jamais. Quand j'allais travailler, il partait se balader et le soir il me disait qu'il avait mangé ça et là et qu'il n'avait plus faim.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, je sursautai et le couteau échappa à mon contrôle.

« Naruto ? »

Un gémissement m'échappa à la blessure que je m'étais infligée au doigt. Une petite goutte de sang s'échappa et je portais aussitôt mon membre blessé à ma bouche, relevant des yeux gênés vers Sasuke qui semblait passablement mal à l'aise.

« Pardon, Sas'ke, marmonnai-je. Tu disais ? »

Ses iris noirs fixaient ma bouche. D'une voix lointaine, il répondit :

« Je me sens un peu étourdi, souffla-t-il. Je vais aller dormir, si ça ne te dérange pas... »

« Tu es sûr ? m'étonnai-je. Je te prépare un dîner du tonnerre ! Allez, peut-être que tu as le tournis parce que tu as faim. »

« Il y a de fortes chances, murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et paniqués. Cela dit, je préfère aller m'allonger, en attendant... »

« Euh...d'accord, dis-je. »

Je le regardai contourner le comptoir pour se diriger d'un pas chancelant et peu assuré vers ma chambre. La porte se ferma et je fronçai les sourcils.

Je délaissai mon dîner, le laissant cuire dans le four. J'allai panser mon doigt après l'avoir rincé puis vins m'installer au salon, non sans relever des yeux inquiets vers la porte toujours fermée de ma chambre.

Depuis une semaine, j'avais réalisé plusieurs dessins de Sasuke. Je les sortis de mon portfolio et les regardai afin de commencer à réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais désormais le peindre.

* * *

Sasuke était allongé dans le lit de Naruto, la tête qui tournait, d'avoir respiré de trop près l'odeur délicieuse de son sang. Ses mains se serrèrent sur les draps, le regard fixé sur une affiche d'un groupe quelconque qu'il ne connaissait pas, accroché au mur. Les draps oranges et les murs blancs, parsemés d'images modernes et diverses étaient franchement réconfortants. Avec Naruto, il arrivait à oublier l'époque de sa vie où il n'avait été qu'une œuvre d'art. Avec Naruto, il redevenait ce qu'il aimait être, jadis... une muse. Une simple muse...

Et son visage doux, angélique... Le visage que cet homme portait avant de devenir un monstre voleur de souffle. Les yeux bleus étincelants, vivants, innocents. La peau bronzée, réconfortante et chaude. Les bras forts, sécurisants. L'âme intacte, peut-être blessée, mais encore pure et un cœur qui battait au fond de sa poitrine faite de chaire et de chaleur. Naruto était la réincarnation du peintre tendre et aimant qu'il avait aimé, et qui l'avait également aimé. Physiquement, du moins, il l'était.

Naruto...

* * *

« Sasuke. Sasuke, réveilles-toi ! »

Le bruit était assourdissant dehors. La voix de son grand frère résonna dans sa chambre. L'aube était là. Il sentait les doux rayons d'un soleil timide luire sur sa peau blanche et de glace, imperturbable.

« Il faut s'enfuir, vite ! Réveilles-toi, Sasuke, dépêches ! Père et mère ont déjà quitté ! On part pour l'Autriche, c'est le seul lieu sûr désormais. N'oublie pas de te couvrir ! »

« Sasuke, mon amour. »

Son peintre, maintenant. Sa voix grave et profonde.

« Sasuke, regarde. Regarde le monde se détruire. Tu es plus haut que ça, toi. Tu es en sécurité dans ton enveloppe charnelle. Tu es en sécurité. Cette crise ne t'atteindra pas. »

Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue.

Plus tard, ce jour-là, ses parents furent guillotinés, ainsi que son frère. Lui, camouflé dans sa longue cape noire, les yeux gorgés de sang, fixant celui des français se déverser dans les rues de Paris, il se détourna et quitta pour l'Autriche, les paroles de son peintre résonnant dans sa tête. _Regarde le monde se détruire. Tu es en sécurité. Cette crise ne t'atteindra pas._

* * *

« Sasuke, réveilles-toi. »

Je le secouai doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre des yeux brumeux sur moi. Il parut déstabilisé un moment, reculant dans mon lit, mais je lui souris chaleureusement.

« Hé, t'as fait un cauchemar ? dis-je tout bas. »

Il abaissa ses défenses et posa son regard sur les petits hors-d'œuvre que j'avais concoctés.

« Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt. Alors si tu as une petite fringale... »

« Non, ça va. »

« Sasuke, c'est tout juste si tu ne t'es pas évanoui, tout à l'heure... Manges, insistai-je. Tu es tout pâle. »

Il se redressa.

« Ça va, répéta-t-il plus fermement. Il n'y a qu'un truc que j'aime. Et tu n'en as pas. Enfin... pas pour moi. »

« Hein ? »

Il fixa mon plateau. Non, mes mains. À partir de là, je ne fus plus si certain de ce qu'il se passa. D'un mouvement furtif, rapide, il attrapa mon poignet et le porta à sa bouche. Mon plateau fut renversé, mes hors-d'œuvre s'étalèrent au sol, certains sur mon lit. Sasuke m'attira à lui et je dus m'allonger par-dessus lui.

J'avais sans doute une expression désabusée, perturbée, surtout hébétée. Sa bouche frôla mon poignet, et ma paume. Je frissonnai à son souffle frais. Mes sourcils se froncèrent à cette température très basse. Un petit baiser fut posé au centre de ma main. Je le vis ouvrir des pupilles dilatées, un regard presque affamé.

« Naruto... »

Je demeurai silencieux, me retenant d'un bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

« À quoi tu joues ? demandai-je. »

D'un geste, il me renversa, prenant la place au-dessus. Ses mains se plaquèrent de chaque côté de ma tête. Ses cheveux encadrèrent son visage de porcelaine alors qu'il se penchait vers moi, ses yeux rouges flamboyant désormais de façon absolument pas naturelle. Je vis deux crocs dépasser de sous ses fines lèvres entre ouvertes.

« Sasuke. »

« Pardonne-moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai menti. Tout ce temps, je t'ai trompé. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois. »

Il se pencha et nicha son visage dans mon cou. Je réprimai un frisson en sentant sa bouche tout près de ma gorge. L'une de ses mains froides voyagea sur mon torse, en une caresse qui me donna l'envie d'y joindre ma main. Je la posai, plus grande et plus bronzée, sur la sienne. Le contact m'électrocuta.

« Naruto... Je ne suis pas humain. »

La révélation s'insinua en moi comme une bombe, mais n'éclata qu'à l'intérieur. Et après réflexion, je me surpris à ne pas être vraiment surpris. Peut-être étais-je déjà dans l'ensorcellement, depuis le début, ce qui m'empêchait de réfléchir avec lucidité, avec raison. Sasuke n'était pas humain. Non, je le savais. Aucun humain n'était comme lui.

Ma main reprit sa caresse sur la sienne. J'étais déjà profondément ancré dans ma passion. Jusqu'au cou.

Mon cœur battait silencieusement, j'aurais pu croire. Bientôt, Sasuke, impatient, se redressa et me cloua sur le lit avec un regard digne des démons les plus féroces.

« C'est tout ? Tu ne réagis pas ? »

« Quoi dire après une telle confession ? demandai-je, à mon tour imperturbable. »

« Je sais pas, n'importe quoi ! Crie, hurle, aie peur ! Cours, enfuis-toi ! Je suis un monstre, tu devrais te débattre pour échapper à mon étreinte ! »

« Tu es aussi doux qu'un pétale de rose, Sasuke. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et, renfrogné, il concrétisa ses paroles et me cloua littéralement au lit, ses mains enfourchant mes poignets tels des étaux. Je sentis la force figée dans ses membres étroits, et me surpris à ne plus pouvoir bouger du tout.

Je me débattis, tentant de me faire à l'idée que ce petit corps sur moi me retenait réellement au lit, sans me laisser aucune capacité de m'en défaire. La prise de conscience fut brève.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

« Alors ? Que feras-tu maintenant ? souffla-t-il. »

« Rien. Je ne peux pas bouger, répondis-je bêtement. »

Un de ses sourcils tressauta.

« Tu le réalises, pas vrai ? Ce que je suis ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un de spécial. Tu n'es que le suivant sur une longue liste... »

« Quoi ? »

Il lâcha ce dernier mot en s'écartant, comme électrocuté. Défait de mes bracelets de fer, je me redressai à mon tour, glissant mes mains sur ses hanches, toujours appuyées sur moi. Il sursauta de nouveau.

« Sasuke. Ce que tu es je m'en fiche... »

« Tu es fou ! »

Il bondit du lit comme une bête et recula jusqu'au mur. Esseulé au milieu du lit, je m'assis et posai mes pieds par terre.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler ? cria-t-il. Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas une droguée, ou un fou, je suis pire, cent fois pire que tout ce que tu as connu. »

J'étais peut-être fou, après tout.

« Tout à l'heure... J'ai failli te sauter à la gorge. Tu t'es mis à saigner comme un idiot, devant moi... J'ai cru mourir sur le coup. »

Je me levai et marchai vers lui. Paniqué, il recula encore contre le mur. Pendant un instant, j'eus la sensation que c'était moi, le vampire. Toute cette ambiguïté m'inspirait. Comme jamais.

Je posai deux mains sur le mur au niveau de son visage.

« Tu me fais vibrer comme personne ne l'a fait, chuchotai-je. Tu me fais un effet encore pire que celui que je te fais. Mon sang t'appelle. Tandis que tes yeux me possèdent. Je suis fou de toi. Complètement fou. »

« Fou, tu l'es... »

Il ferma les yeux, dominé, lorsque je me penchai pour atteindre ses lèvres.

La sensation causa presque ma perte. Des lèvres qui avaient une saveur interdite, excitante, un véritable aphrodisiaque, une drogue sans pareille...

Je l'embrassai d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis en y mettant plus de profondeur, allant chercher dans sa bouche fraîche sa langue hésitante qui, bientôt, se joignit à la mienne.

Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais sans doute vite fait demi-tour. Mais j'imagine que je suis un peu sado-maso. J'aime les relations compliquées, cela a toujours été le cas. J'étais un homme plutôt calme d'apparence, mais j'aimais les sensations fortes. Cela dit, après les nombreuses femmes de caractères que j'avais aimées et fréquentées, après les nombreux revers et peines d'amour, après les nombreux coups tordus que la vie m'avait faits, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un vampire serait le suivant sur ma liste de conquêtes. Faire demi-tour, c'est la réaction que j'aurais dû avoir. Prendre mes jambes à mon cou et filer avant qu'il ne me tue, qu'il ne me vide de mon sang et qu'il laisse mon cadavre au pied de mon chevalet. Lui-même était conscient de tout ce que cela impliquait, de la situation insensée dans laquelle je me plongeais.

Mais impossible de faire demi-tour une fois que l'on a goûté au fruit interdit. Lui et moi, nous étions piégés. Je baignais jusqu'au cou dans cette marre d'insanités, de folies, de sentiments absurdes et déraisonnables. Quelle romantique chimère était-ce, de tomber amoureux d'un vampire.

Cette nuit-là, je perdis toute conception du monde, un monde qui bascula complètement. Étreignant ses petits membres pourtant porteurs d'une force incroyable, faisant résonner les échos de sa voix dans la pièce, je me perdis totalement, les idées affluant dans ma tête, les sensations pulsants dans mon corps. Je crus me glisser dans la peau de Rosenberg, découvrant chaque parcelle du corps de Sasuke, chaque parcelle de sa beauté, l'imaginant dans une position puis dans une autre sur un tableau.

Cette nuit-là fut la plus étourdissante de toute ma vie.

* * *

Sasuke était allongé sur le ventre, dans mon lit, nu sous la couette qui lui couvrait seulement les fesses. Il feuilletait un vieux livre sur l'histoire de l'art que j'avais acheté des années auparavant, afin d'en apprendre plus sur les différents courants. Tandis que moi, assis par terre, le menton appuyé sur le lit, habillé d'un simple caleçon, j'étais encore couvert de moiteur et de sueur des activités de la veille, lui, frais comme la brise d'hiver, avait la peau aussi sèche que possible.

Je caressais du bout des doigts sa cuisse, douce comme le vent qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre.

« C'est faux, ça. »

« Quoi ? demandai-je. »

« Ça. »

Il pointa un paragraphe et je m'approchai pour le lire. C'était une brève biographie de Rosenberg.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? dis-je en souriant, faisant dériver ma main vers son dos, au creux délicieux. »

« Rosenberg n'est pas mort en 1780. »

« Ah non ? Dans tous les livres d'histoire de l'art, c'est ce qu'on dit. »

« Non, murmura Sasuke. »

Je le vis se tendre. Ma main fut plus douce sur son dos. Quelques minutes lui furent nécessaires. Puis sa voix résonna.

« Rosenberg est mort vers 1815, je ne sais plus exactement. C'est moi qui l'ai assassiné. »

« Donc... si je comprends bien, 1780 serait sa... mort... humaine ? »

C'était encore si étrange de parler ainsi.

« Oui. C'est l'année où il a changé. »

« Et toi ? soufflai-je. »

Des muscles se tendirent sous ma paume. J'arrêtai mon mouvement. Encore une fois, une éternité s'écoula avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Il m'a transformé en 1780 également. Je ne sais rien à propos de la façon dont il est devenu comme ça. Mais je peux te raconter mon histoire. »

J'acquiesçai tout bas. Il me regarda avant de se détourner, replongeant dans le livre.

« C'était lors d'une fête galante que mon père avait organisée pour mes fiançailles. J'avais 17 ans alors. Je ne voulais pas me marier, parce que j'étais amoureux de lui. J'étais surtout furieux. Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup, c'est flou dans ma tête. »

Il parlait tout bas en caressant de ses doigts le portrait de Rosenberg, illustré dans le livre. Le profil de Sasuke était plus magnifique que jamais, ses cheveux quelque peu ébouriffés par nos ébats, son nez fin et ses yeux sombres et hypnotisant. Je demeurai silencieux, patient, religieusement attentif à chacun de ses mots, regardant le côté de son visage que je connaissais désormais par cœur.

« Rosenberg, je l'ai rencontré durant l'été de mes quinze ans. Juin 1778. Il devait venir peindre mes parents. Je suis tombé sous son charme, aussitôt que je l'ai vu. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais, me sourit-il et mon cœur manque un battement. Il était lumineux comme le jour et pourtant ses œuvres étaient sombres comme la nuit, sombre comme je l'étais, physiquement. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux affectueusement. Mon père a insisté pour que le portrait de chacun des membres de la famille soit fait. Mon frère Itachi est passé, puis moi. Seul avec lui dans l'atelier que mes parents avaient aménagé, j'ai été aimé, désiré, regardé... Je suis tombé amoureux, profondément amoureux. Pendant deux ans, il a voulu que je lui serve de modèle. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, que j'étais tombé dans un piège vicieux. Mais je n'ai pas su lutter contre mes sentiments. Il m'a peint, cajolé, caressé des nuits durant. »

Je restai silencieux comme une tombe lorsqu'il s'arrêta. J'entendis pratiquement les tic-tac de l'horloge qui se trouvait dans la cuisine tant le silence était complet.

J'attendis.

« Puis il y eut cette soirée... J'étais si heureux avec cet homme, vivant dans le secret, vivant une relation intime et cachée du reste du monde, je ne voulais pas que tout soit gâché par des fiançailles dont je ne voulais pas. Quand mon frère me l'a appris, durant la fête, je suis devenu fou de rage. Je suis sorti en vitesse et j'ai fui vers le jardin. Je me souviens m'être écroulé près des rosiers. Je pleurais et il est apparu. Étincelant sous la lune comme une créature des ténèbres, les yeux rouges sang, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il allait me donner cette beauté qui était la mienne sur toutes ses œuvres... »

Mon cœur se serra à ses mots, à la douleur qui n'apparaissait que dans sa voix. Ses larmes n'existaient plus. Elles lui avaient été volées cette nuit-là. _Il m'a pris quelque chose de précieux. Et il ne me l'a jamais redonné._

« J'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas sa muse. J'étais seulement une œuvre d'art parmi les autres. Son œuvre maîtresse, comme il aimait le dire. »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers moi et, voyant son visage embrouillé, je compris que je pleurais. Je versais les larmes qu'il n'avait pas.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue et il en essuya quelques unes, pour que je puisse apercevoir son sourire triste.

« Tu n'imagines pas l'amer déception que je ressentis... Moi qui croyais être aimé. J'étais aimé d'une façon malsaine. Il avait fait de moi la beauté sombre du monde. La beauté qui ne vieillirait jamais, qui ne se fanerait jamais, qui serait imperturbable face au temps. Je suis devenu intemporel, vide, figé. À ses yeux je n'étais rien de plus qu'une statue grecque vivante, l'une de celles qu'il adulait tant... Alors qu'avec toi, reprit-il. Je me sens redevenir jeune. Quand il me peignait au soleil l'été, à l'époque où il avait encore les yeux bleus et purs. À une époque où il m'avait aimé avec chaleur. Avant qu'il ne fasse de moi une poupée sans vie. J'étais heureux. Quand tu m'as avoué que tu étais peintre, et que tu as dit que tu voulais bien me dessiner, je suis redevenu humain, rien qu'un tout petit peu... »

J'attrapai son poignet et le tirai vers moi pour un baiser furieux. Affamé comme un vampire qui n'aurait bu aucune goutte de sang pendant des siècles, j'aspirai sa bouche contre la mienne et je l'embrassai passionnément, imaginant le clair-obscur de son existence, la lumineuse jeunesse qu'il eut avant de renaître du côté de l'obscurité, refoulant des sentiments de haine et de déception, de souffrance pour un homme qui l'avait détruit.

« Tu n'es pas qu'une œuvre d'art, Sasuke. Tu es un humain. »

« Je ne le suis plus, protesta-t-il faiblement contre mes lèvres, ses yeux troublés par mes mots. »

« Au fond de toi, tu l'es. Tu l'es encore. Tu viens de le dire. Si pour que tu te sentes vivant, je dois te peindre, alors je passerai le reste de ma vie à le faire. »

Il eut un petit sourire, si adorable que je l'embrassai de nouveau.

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas disparaître sous mes doigts, susurrai-je. Alors que tu es pourtant éternel. Tu es fascinant pour moi, tu sais... »

Un éclair de souffrance traversa ses yeux. Il baissa la tête, son sourire s'évaporant.

« Tu parles comme lui. Comme si j'étais une... »

« Non. Lui, il aimait ta façade. Ta beauté physique. Moi, j'aime l'intérieur. Bien sûr, tu es époustouflant, Sasuke. Magnifique. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Mais j'aime celui que tu es aussi. Et tu m'inspires. J'ai tout plein d'idées de toile ! Tu veux bien toujours poser pour moi, hein ? »

Il replongea son regard dans le mien. Nous nous regardâmes longuement, lui tentant de trouver une faille en moi, moi tentant de retenir l'éclat de rire qui me serrait la gorge. Mais je n'y arrivai pas et me mis à rire, souriant largement. Étonné, il esquissa un petit sourire à son tour. Puis il se pencha et goûta ma bouche prudemment. Sa main sur ma joue voyagea jusque derrière mon oreille, ses doigts s'accrochant à mes cheveux.

Je pris sa taille et grimpai peu à peu sur le lit, poussant le livre qui s'échoua par terre – je ne m'en préoccupai pas, autant que lui qui sembla s'en ficher éperdument. J'haletai, les bras enroulés autour de lui, tandis que lui s'accrochai à mon cou, les coudes appuyés dans le creux de mes épaules. Nous finîmes étendus, l'un sur l'autre. Ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais cette fois au-dessus.

« Sasuke... soufflai-je. »

« Je t'épuise ? siffla-t-il, malicieux, en caressant mes cheveux. »

« Espèce de... »

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant. Attirant ma tête près de la sienne, il me murmura ensuite à l'oreille :

« Il faudra t'habituer à ce rythme auquel bat mon cœur. Le souffle du romantisme est à la fois lent et effréné, tu sais... »

Lent et effréné. Murmuré et crié. Clair et obscur...

À l'image de notre relation.

Et il m'était impossible de faire demi-tour. Depuis le début, je l'avais su.

**FIN.**

* * *

(1) C'est un nom totalement inventé ! Aucun peintre de la période romantique ne se nomme ainsi.

(2) Par contre, lui, il existe vraiment ! Il est le peintre de la célèbre toile _Le cauchemar_.

(3) Une des perles du romantisme. À voir!

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^


End file.
